Everything changes
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Set postseries. When it rains it poors. DJ is now off to college, Danny loses himself to depresion and, he also gains a new wife. What do the two remaining Tanner kids think? Also lots more twists along the way.
1. Saying good by

Disclaimer I don't own Full house, but I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: this is after the last episode of Full house. The twins, are three Mechille is 8, Steph, is 13 and DJ is 18. This is my take on what happens now that Vicky is out of dany's life Jesse and Becky well, they will remain an item. Also please note this contains adult siscutations don't like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

The normally busy house was alive with excitement as people rushed about finishing up last minute plans. DJ Tanner, the eldest of the three tanner children, had just finished high school. Her best friend, and ex-boyfriend had suggested a conbation celebration considering that she had also been exceped to college...and planned on living in the dorms there.

The three-year-old twins, who lived upstairs with their mother and father, had already gotten in over their heads with trouble when one of them had knocked over a plate of food creating a dimino effect. This action had resulted in them getting a time out, which the boys didn't exactly enjoy.

"Good afternoon Mr. T" came a female voice as a blonde-haired 18-year-old woman walked in a plate of snacks on each hand. "Where do you want thease?"

A tall middle aged man with a string been figure stood from the dusting he had been doing. He wanted to make a smart remark to the young woman, but his heart couldn't come up with a thing to say. "Maybe there is some room on the kitchen counter." he responded not meeting her gaze a distanc sound to his normal up beat voice.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned for the older man who she had regarded as a second father figure.

"I'm just fine." he responded, but the woman didn't quite buy it. Yet, she couldn't think of any more to say as she dissappeared behind the swinging door that separated the living room from the kitchen. Placing the snacks on a free space on the counter she went on a search for her long time best friend.

* * *

Upstairs, the sounds of people moving echoed through the room as two woman hurried to finish cleaning up before their father had a cow. If anything their father hated most, was the fact that his house would get dirty. His family on the other hand felt he went a little bit over board with it.

"Do you think DJ will miss us?" a female about the age of eight asked the other person in the room.

"I'm sure she will. And, I doubt that this time will be like when she returned from spane. " the older girl replied as she shook the memory through her mind.

"At lease we can have our own rooms back." the youngest said a bit hoppfully.

"I hope your right." the older of the two agreed. "come on, lets see if dad needs our help in the kitchen. With a soft click the two girls joined the growing noise and chaos that was sure to insue downstairs.

:Wow... I can hardly believe this, my little girl is growing up.: the man known as Mr. T thought to himself failing to notice he had spent the greater part of an hour dusting the same spot.

"Hey dad do you need anything?" the youngest of the tanner children, Michille asked.

"No I'll be fine." her father replied plastering on a fake smile trying to add a hint of happiness to his voice, but like with Kimmy, his children failed to believe his story.

"Are you sure?" the teenager asked in mild concern.

"You go enjoy yourselves, DJ should be home any minute, and this is to be her night remember?"

They nodded without saying a word jumping only when a crash sounded from the kitchen fallowed by the sound of a dog having at it with the plate of food that found its way onto the tile floor. A man with Jet black hair entered from the downstairs and assisted in removing the dog and cleaning up the mess. By this time the little house had more people in it then it did when that same man and his wife had their wedding party.

Locking the dog downstairs, the man joined the rest of the party goers who seemed to be enjoying themselves without the guest of honer. Speakin of, the door opened with a creek as a woman about the age of 18 came into the room car keys in one hand and a shocked look upon her face. Behind her stood a young man with a high school jacket on his face full of food. "wow... this family sure goes all out.." he commented.

A big grin broke out across her face as she gazed with wonder at the party before her. "you did this all for me!" she asked hugging her father first, then her uncle Joey, then upon entering the kitchen her uncle Jesse and her Aunt Becky. "thank you all so much.

"Way to go Deej." her aunt congratulated as she handed her husband a drink. "excuse the mess on the floor, comment had his share of the food."

The young woman nodded hugging her aunt once more before going to check out the rest of the party. Never in her life could she imagined this. Her family had also chipped in and bought her an entire bed set and room for her place in college.

* * *

After the party had died down, and everyone cleaned up from it, the eldest of the tanner children searched for her father. He had lightened up a little bit, but still he seemed down. "I'm really going to miss you... DJ..." her father admited.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow. Don't worry." she promised.

"Promise you'll write soon?" her father asked hugging his child in a bone crunching hug.

"Don't worry I'm not going to forget about you guys. I'll call every day, I'll write often... and I'll be home for every break." she swore.

"Just... know that I love you Deej, and please be careful." her father requested remembering his own college days. It was at this point, that the tears that had been hiding in his eyes spilled forth.

Part of why he had been so depressed he had managed to get out, but not quite all of it. His eldest had grown up to fast, the only love he thought he would ever have left him for a job, he had to raise another teenage to be, who in five short years would be most likely leaving, then five years after that his youngest. All of this and more ate his thoughts night and day as memories of his late life, and the woman "who got away" flashed along with them.

Ever since DJ had finished high school, Dany had been feeling a little down. His friends, and roommates worried contently about him, but nothing they could think of worked.

* * *

The next morning rain poured heavenly outside thunder adding to the gloom outdoors. Dany tried to smile and be over excited, but the weather only seemed to complement his mood nicely. DJ came over and gave her father one final hug. "You know your growing up too fast." he laughed.

"We all have to grow up some time. And, don't worry I'll be careful." DJ promised as they embraced one more time before she had to leave.

"Danny? Are you ok with this?" Jesse asked watching his oldest neice do this.

Dany sighed as he shut the front door. With a still half out of it tone he said, "I've got a lot of cleaning to do."

Jesse worried about his friend and roommate, but knew he would be going through the same thing soon enough. He remembered when his twins first went to pre-school for the first time and he couldn't let go for anything. All he could do is suport his friend no mater what changes he made, he could only pray that Danny wouldn't go over board and rebuild every room in the house.

The last time he did it, was when his love Vicky broke up with him. She wanted many more things, and, Danny didn't want to. He felt that her job ment more to her then him even though she did claim to want to mary him, in the end that turned out to be a hopeless dream.

The sound of crashing could be heard upstairs and without a second thought Jesse took the stairs two at a time to make sure no one was hurt. What he found almost made his heart stop. Danny had already begun the process of removing the contents of DJ's room. "Danny what in the hell do you think your doing!"

"I can't go on like this Jesse, I'm going to give mechille her room back." Danny anounced.

"I'm going to have my own room again!" both girls shrieked bursting out of their shared room and into the over crowed hall way.

"Yes girls, you'll no longer be roommates. Danny anounced.

"This is so asome!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Daddy can we help with anything?" the youngest asked already knowing the answer.

"You can clean your room." Danny stated acting as if it were an auto respond.

The girls groaned and started to work on their room right away. Dispite their dislike of it, they had a few more years yet to put up with it before they could make their own rules. Sighing they set to work making their room spotless.

Twin pounding came from the stairs leading from the loft where Jesse lived with his wife beky and their sons niki and alex. Even though the boys were still only three , theu sure knew how to cause a racket. Jesse raced to catch them before they crashed unexpectedly into something seeing as how over half the hall upstairs was filled with the contents of the eldest tanner's bedroom.

"Daddy what is going on?" Nikki asked.

"your uncle Danny ha lost his mind again boys, so you'll have to play upstairs until all this is cleared out." their father tried to explain, but the boys would hear none of it. They loved to play with machille, and now was as good a time to them as any.

"So we will be careful daddy." the three-year-old twin complained.

"not today boys, now back upstairs." Jesse stated firmly with his no argument tone of voice. The boys didn't like this and knew what would happen if they didn't listen. Yet, boys loved to be boys and test their limits.

Sure enough as soon as Jesse vanished into DJ's old room, the two twins slipped from their home upstairs and over to the blocked door to Stephine and Mechelle's room. But, before they could reach the knob, a pile of boxes and unstable futurner slipped resulting in the youngest twin to be crushed under the weight.

Both Dany and Jesse came out of the empty room while Stephine called for help on her sister's old phone which resided on her side of the shared bedroom. The crying of the injured boy echoed throughout the entire house as blood seeped out from where he had been pinned down. To make things even worse, the healthy boy started sobbing as well.

Their mother Bekey didn't help thing much either as she too cradled her injured son and sobbed unsure on what emotion to feel.

"You know, its best if you try and remain calm." Danny suggested to the sobbing mother.

"Its your cleaning that caused this, so I suggest you just stay out of it..." Jesse hissed dangerously using a tone of voice no one in the house thought him to be capable of .

"Help is on the way, they said if at all possible, try to unpin him and get something to stop the bleeding." Stephine called from her shared bedroom while the youngest got some sheets to use to help to stop the bleeding upon her sister's request.

"How could this happen to our boys?" Beaky sobbed uncontrollably. Jesse who had been helping Dan to unpin his son pulled the sobbing woman into his arms trying to calm her the best that he could. For the first time, Danny couldn't think of anything to say.

If things were not bad enough, this whole thing was just the icing on the cake sort of speak. Help couldn't seem to come fast enough, and if Danny was depressed before now, he really showed it. "I',ll go wait for the ambulance." he whispered not sure what else he could really do or say.

Minutes felt like hours as the family waited without making a sound. In fact it was so quiet, one could easily have heard a pin drop.

"they are here..." seemed to ring in the house as red flashing lights flashed outside and two men with a stretcher came through the front door. By the time help had arrived Joey and Jesse had cleared the upstairs hall of its contents while michille and Stephine applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Beak y could only hold her unharmed son back to keep him from messing with his crying brother.

"Shh... Nikki is going to be ok... I promise." she soothed rocking Alex back and forth in her arms, as she could only watch helplessly while the young boy was loaded into the ambulance.

"What is going to happen to him mommy?" Alex asked glancing up at her with blood shot and tear filled eyes.

"He is going to the hospital, where the doctors can clean him up and give him some medicine to make him all better." She explained as best she could to the three-year-old. But, in fact she had to only hope that was all her little boy would need as she waited on news of her child.

Jesse had gone with their son while Bekey stayed behind. In the current state of emotion she was in, she didn't want to go to that hospital and scare her little boy.


	2. devestation for the family

Disclaimers standards apply, I don't own Full House, Just Kayla.

* * *

A/n: In the next few chapters I am going to take things up a knoch. Please, keep an open mind. Now you may see this is rated the highest possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It felt like Days had gone by since her little boy had been taken to the hospital. Becky's husband Jesse had gone to the hospital with their son, while she remained by the phone trying to keep his twin calm. She had made sure every phone in the house either had a dail tone, or was fully charged seeing as how several lines ran to that house. She had even bought a cell phone some time back, and she had been checking her voice mail on it every five minutes.

"Mama, What will happen to Nikki?" Nikki, the unharmed twin asked pulling on his mother's pants leg.

"He is going to be alright, Your Daddy is going to take him to a place where they can fix his legs, and clean up the mess." she said trying to soothe the confused child, but it took all she had not to let her voice break under the pressure.

"When will he come home?" Nikki asked a look of fear and confusion on his young face.

"I don't know…" Becky began her voice cracking just a little bit. "Why don't you go see if you can help Uncle Danny clean something." she suggested before her voice broke completely.

"Don't cry mommy…." Nikki's young voice broke through her sobs as he wrapped small arms around his mother's leg.

Just as she wrapped her arms around her son, Danny walked into the loft arms loaded down with cleaning supplies. "How are you holding up?" he asked placing a rag in his cleaning belt, which was nothing more then a tool belt replaced with cleaning items such as sponges and rags.

She looked up slightly startled tears streaming down her face. "The not knowing is killing me…" she whispered through broken sobs.

"Why don't I watch him, while you go see Jesse." Danny suggested.

"Thanks… but… I …" she started her words broken as she suppressed her tears.

Just as Danny opened his mouth to say something more, the phone rang, and Becky, forgetting Nikki was half on her lap, jumped up to answer it. Danny caught him before he too would need to get treated. "Nikki is fine, the doctors just want to watch him for a couple of days, but…" Jesse said starting with the good news first.

"But…what…?" she dared to ask her heart racing a mile a minute.

"He… he…" Jesse continued not sure how to say this right, "you know what maybe you should come down here and I'll explain." he responded his heart unable to say this over the phone.

"I'll be right down." she said hanging up turning to Dany, "Can you drive? I don't think I can."

Danny nodded calling to his girls. "Come on girls, we are going down to the hospital to see Nikki and Jesse!" he called down the stairs as he removed his cleaning belt. Not wasting time making everything neat.

Stephanie and her younger sister cam running into the living room upon hearing their father's footsteps. Normally they would have been fighting over who got the front seat, but neither of their hearts were in it. Becky had taken it and the girls sat in the back with Nikki.

"How is Nikki?" the youngest of the Tanner girls, Michelle asked once their father had gotten going enough.

"Jesse will fill us in at the Hospital." their father responded his eyes fixed on the road, his hands gripping the wheel as if his life depended on it.

"Are you sure you're ok dad?" Stephanie asked as she watched her father's knuckles turn a ghostly white from the grip used on the wheel.

He nodded relaxing his grip on the wheel, but by then and by some mecherle, he managed to make it to the hospital in one piece. Becky was the first out her seatbelt off, even before the van stopped moving.

By the time they reached the floor where Jesse sat waiting for his family, their nerves had calmed some what. A doctor stopped in front of them minutes later to give a report to Jesse. "Oh, You must be the rest of his family. I am Dr Scoot, Alex's doctor." the doctor began, but before he could continue with his update, Beckey cut him off.

"How is he doing, Jesse said you had some news.." she said her stomach dropping to her toes as her heartbeat seamed to fill her ears.

"He is a very lucky child. He will be alright, but he will need to g through therapy, and he may redevelop Cerbal Polsey (CP), we can't be sure of that yet." the doctor stated. "What that means, is his muscles nerves and what not will not always work well. He may not be able to walk at times, or have trouble dressing himself. Reading and writing may be slow to get started, but he will get through it." The doctor explained. "There are many forms, and right now I'm not quite sure what type he may have, or how severe it will be on him." he finished.

"Thanks Doctor.." Jesse responded for the otherwise speechless family, while his whife sat beside him sobbing harder then she had only a few hours ago.

"How could something like this happen?" she asked no one in particular as she looked at a blank spot on the wall.

"You can go see him if you want," entered her mind, but who said it she did not know. Numbly she rose from her seat allowing her husband to lead her into the hospital room that housed their son. "Alex, its mommy…" she whispered.

"its going to be ok, we will get through this. There isn't anything that we can't handle." her husband tried to reassure her, but in his own mind, he housed the same fears as his wife.

"Why does Alex have all those things going to him?" Nikki asked looking up into the bed where his brother seemed berried under tubes and bandages.

"You know what, How about we get some ice-cream." Danny stated suddenly picking up Nikki, "I think your Mommy and Daddy need some time alone with your brother." He added effectively changing the subject.

Danny's youngest, Michelle, beamed at the prospect of ice-cream. "I bet they have great ice-cream here…" she smiled licking her lips. Danny only shookhishead a small smile crossing his features. He was glad that she seemed to be taking everything well.

"I didn't know you could get ice cream here…" the young boy commented.

"yes, they have just about everything here." Michelle replied as the two children fallowed Danny down the long halls of the hospital. As they chatted Danny's mind begun to drift. The doctor's words continued to echo in his mind. He saw countless wheelchairs, walkers, braces and the like and he just could not shake the feeling this was his fult. His brotherinlaw's word ringing through his head only made things worse.

"Dad?" Michelle questioned effectively shaking her father from his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Honey…" Danny commented as a woman being pushed in a wheelchair moved in front of their path.

"What is that?" Nikki asked pointing at the device as it came in and out of view.

"it's a wheelchair…" Michelle begun to explain noting the odd way her father appeared to be acting.

"Is Alex going to get one?" Nikki continued seemingly unaware of his uncle's current state.

"We don't know for sure yet, we will have to wait and see…" Danny responded, but his voice seemed so far away, that he failed to even notice the words had come from his own mouth.

"You don't look so well… Maybe, we should go home…" Michelle suggested but Nikki's cry cut her off

"You promised Ice cream!" he half shouted tears stinging in the back of his young eyes.

"And, we will get some…" Danny said, but his heat wasn't in it.

"Danny…?" Joey asked hearing the far of sound to his best friend's voice as he approached the three. "Why don't you go home. I'll get the kids some ice cream and see they make it home. You look like you have been to hell and back…" Joey offered seeing the same thing that Michelle had picked up on.

"Yay!" Nikki squealed forgetting the fact he almost started to cry moments before.

"alright…I'll have my cell on, call if anything comes up…" Danny instructed, but his reply seemed so distant and half -hearted.

Danny drove home, but his mind could not seem to stay locked on the road as he should have been. He kept replaying the events of the day in his mind, The images of the people young and old in wheelchairs only making him want to shiver. This turn of events sure made him look at thing in a different light.

He had been so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he nearly failed to notice a woman trying to cross the street. He barley missed hitting her as he applied presure to the breaks causing it to come to a screeching halt.

A chill ran down his spine as he saw her wip her head around and glance in his diretion. Even though he could see the whites of her eyes, it felt to him as if she looked right through him. Her gaze seeming normal, but at the same time so far off, and blank. She said nothing, but Danny felt that the girl may have expected this to happen, even maybe wanted it… "I'm sorry…!" he called ,but the girl gave him no reply. Instead she placed her hands on either side of her chair and continue to move herself along.

Not bothering to change, Danny lay face down on his bed letting the events of the day sink in. But, every time he would get to the girl on the street, his body would shiver. Never in his life had he seen anyone look at him like that. In fact the look she gave him looked like something out of a monster movie. He fell into a light doze, but his sleep was anything but relaxing.

A few days had passed and the Hospital released Alex. They had come to the conclusion that he could end up with CP, but father testing over time would have to be done. He brain showed signs, but first appearance can be misleading. Jesse and Becky took turn staying with their son but Jesse never really would let Danny forget that day.

The doctors had recommend and even gotten him into both physical Therapy (PT) and Occupational Therapy (OT) for fear the adaptation to the lack of muscle control would slow his over all development and growth. Danny had also made it a point to avoid Jesse at all costs unable to deal with his wrath.

One afternoon, a week after Alex had returned from the hospital, Stephanie walked in with a friend from school. It had not been the first time this person had been over, in fact… up until this moment Danny seemed to welcome her with open arms. However, today his mind seemed to have lfet him when he asked, "Who is your friend?"


End file.
